Transaction processing systems (TPS), such as automatic call distributors (ACDs), are typically used in transaction service systems to provide automatic routing of telephone calls or other transactions to an appropriate or select destination. A significant requirement of an transaction service system is the need for a continuous and substantially real-time system operation and availability of access to data. Moreover, in certain transaction service systems, the system is configured to have extensive redundancy or backup systems in order to minimize any adverse impact relating to a failure of any component within the system.
In existing redundant transaction service systems, a primary TPS and a secondary TPS are used in conjunction with one another in order to provide the necessary redundant function between the two TPSs. The primary TPS has an associated primary database comprised of data received by the primary TPS during normal operation. The primary TPS is configured to supply the secondary TPS with the data received by the primary TPS during normal operation. As such, during normal operation, the secondary TPS maintains an up-to-date copy of the primary database on the secondary TPS's database. Accordingly, if the primary TPS suffers a failure, the secondary database associated with the secondary TPS contains an up-to-date redundant or duplicate copy of the data contained in the primary database prior to the failure of the primary TPS.
As mentioned, a significant requirement of mary transaction service systems is the need for a continuous and substantially real-time system operation and availability of access to data. Accordingly, when an on-line transaction service system is removed for service, such as for new software installations or upgrades, the cost associated with the off-line service time can, in some instances, be tremendous. For example, in the case of an transaction service system which is required to run 24 hours a day, seven days a week (7.times.24), an off-line service time of three hours may cost an operator of such an 7.times.24 transaction service system a substantial amount of money and lost sales. As such, the need for a reduced off-line service period is greatly increased especially in situations where the transaction service system is required to maintain extensive on-line times.
In existing techniques, redundant transaction service system have been serviced (e.g., software installation or upgrade) by first removing the secondary (backup) TPS from an on-line service status to an off-line service status, while maintaining the primary TPS in on-line service. Accordingly, once the secondary TPS is taken off-line, the secondary database contained in the secondary TPS becomes outdated with respect to the primary database associated with the primary TPS, as the primary TPS is maintained on-line and continues to acquire new transaction data. Next, the new software or software upgrade is installed in the secondary TPS which is then rebooted with the new software. Correspondingly, the secondary database (outdated database) maintained on the secondary TPS is then converted into a format compatible with the new software. The secondary database maintained on the secondary TPS, however, is still an outdated database with respect to the primary database maintained on the primary TPS.
Next, the primary TPS is removed from an on-line service to an off-line service status, thereby effectively removing the entire transaction service system from service, as both primary and secondary TPSs are now off-line. Correspondingly, the current database maintained on the primary TPS is backed up onto a tape or other storage medium. Subsequently, the new software or software upgrade is installed in the primary TPS which is then rebooted with the new software. The current or most recent transaction data maintained on the primary database is then converted into a format compatible with the newly installed software. At this particular point, both the primary TPS and the secondary TPS contain the new or upgraded software, however, only the primary database contains the current or most recent data in a format compatible with the new software.
Since only the primary TPS contains the current or most recent transaction data in a format compatible with the new software, a transfer between the primary TPS and secondary TPS is required in order to have up-to-date redundant databases within the transaction service system. Accordingly, a synchronization function is executed which transfers data (off-line) from the primary TPS database (current database) to the secondary TPS database (outdated database). After execution of the synchronization function, the respective databases maintained on both the primary and secondary TPSs now contain the same transaction data. After the completion of the data transfer, the transaction service system is brought back on-line, wherein the primary TPS receives information (call service) and supplies corresponding data to the secondary TPS, thereby maintaining a redundant transaction service system.
The aforementioned process, however, typically requires a system down time (system off-line) on the order of several hours, which in the case of a transaction service system that is required to run 24 hours a day, seven days a week (7.times.24), would result in substantial costs associated with a software installation or upgrade.
It is therefore desirable to provide a technique which would reduce the amount of off-line time necessary to perform a new software installation or upgrade, or other TPS servicing, with respect to a redundant transaction service system.